


Bonded Hearts

by takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, mention of implied birth scene, side!Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: Kyungsoo learned that his bond to Chanyeol was stronger than anything else. Even after their divorce.Created by _Arrow_





	Bonded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Created by _Arrow_  
>  **Prompt number:** #113  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Author Note:** I’m more than glad and thankful that I’m able to be a part of this amazing fest. Dear Prompter, I hope you like this and it’s close to what you had in mind when you left your prompt. If not, sorry. ♥

 

With his brows knitted together, Chanyeol got out of his car and walked over to the house with the adorable white fence and the big flower pots left and right next to the door. He gazed at the nameplate as he reached for the doorbell, scowling. 

Park. 

Engraved in beautiful cursive letters his name smiled at him, reminding him that this house was his house, even though he didn't live there anymore. 

After he and Kyungsoo got divorced, Chanyeol gladly gave up on the house. Not because he didn't want to have it anymore but because of his son. The small single family house was Sehun's home and Chanyeol didn't want his son to leave his home and so he was the one who moved out once the papers were signed.

With a deep sigh Chanyeol eventually drew his eyes away from the nameplate and rang the bell. It was supposed to be his free weekend but Kyungsoo had called him, asking if he would take Sehun over the couple of days. He wanted to say no but couldn't. Sehun's excited voice in the background was enough for him to give in. Still, he was annoyed. He got plans that now were for the trash and he couldn't wait to find out why Kyungsoo wanted him to take their son.

As soon as Kyungsoo opened the door, the answer for why he had to take the pup sprung at him. Kyungsoo smelled sweet, sweeter than usual and Chanyeol exactly knew what that meant. Inhaling the omega's scent Chanyeol frowned at the smaller. "So, this is why you want me to take Sehun, huh?"

"Well, hello to you, too," Kyungsoo huffed and moved so Chanyeol could step into the house. "And what do you mean by 'this is why'?"

"Don't play dumb," the alpha grumbled. "Your heat it close, I can smell it."

Kyungsoo didn't respond to the comment, just rolled his eyes at his ex husband. He turned away from Chanyeol's gaze and walked towards the kitchen. "Sehun's got some homework to do over the weekend. To improve the kids writing they have started a diary. He has to write down what he's done over the weekend every Sunday."

Chanyeol just nodded at the information and looked at Kyungsoo as he fumbled with some clear foil to cover some food on a plate. "You know, if you want Sehun to stay with me so you and your new fag can have some fun, you just could've said so."

The sigh Kyungsoo let out was loud and clear. "Baekhyun is not a fag," he said. "And I asked you to take Sehun not because I want to have some fun with him."

"Yeah, sure."

"God dammit Chanyeol," Kyungsoo roared, smashing the role of the clear foil onto the counter. Then he turned around to face the taller. "Can you please stop this? I know you don't like Baekhyun but can't you just keep it? I don't need your shit and especially not now!"

"You know, you just could admit it."

"Okay, you know what," Kyungsoo balled his hands into fists and when his eyes started to fill with tears, Chanyeol rose his brows in shock. "It's none of your business but yes, yes I'm in heat. And yes I want you to take Sehun with you because of my heat. And no, I don't want to have the house to myself so I can fuck with Baekhyun in every damn corner of his house. I want the house to myself because Baekhyun is not around!"

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "He's not here? I, oh," he voiced out. "I didn't know."

"Well, you could've asked!"

"I'm sorry." Clearing his throat the alpha watched as Kyungsoo wiped his tears of anger away. "Do, uh, do you want me to stay?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"You mean here? Over the weekend?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah."

"Why would I want this?"

"Soo," Chanyeol sighed and the word sent a shiver down Kyungsoo's spine. He had always loved it when Chanyeol called him by this nickname. "You're in heat and you have to go through it alone this time. I know how you feel when you're in heat. I know you. And the last thing all of us need is you dehydrating because hell, I know that you're not drinking enough even though you should."

Kyungsoo kept quiet, just looked at his ex husband. He knew that nobody else knew him as good as Chanyeol did. The alpha knew everything about him and his body. And even though Chanyeol never experienced and will never experience an omega's heat, he knew what to do to soothe the pain and make it more bearable. "It," he eventually opened his mouth. "It would be a torture for you, too."

"I'm man enough to control myself, so don't worry about me," Chanyeol said. "It's up to you. I either take Sehun with me and we leave you alone or I stay and you let me help you through the first three days. I know that they're the worst."

After another term of silence Kyungsoo nodded. "Okay," he said. "If you want to stay, I'll gladly accept your offer. But you'd have to sleep on the couch, we don't have the guest room anymore."

"What happened with it?"

"Baekhyun needed some space we transformed it into an office."

Chanyeol scowled. He really didn't like the other alpha and he couldn't even say why. He had met the wolf before, two or three times and all those time Baekhyun gave him no reason not to like him but he just couldn't stand him. Everytime he saw him, Chanyeol felt his fangs itching and he wanted to do nothing more than to rip the smaller alpha in half. It was probably his pride that made him hating the other. Baekhyun took way too easily over his tasks and replaced him in his own house. 

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop it," Kyungsoo pulled him out of his thoughts. "Your frown tells me that it's also not a nice thought."

Chanyeol only quirked a brow at the smaller. "Where is Sehun, by the way?"

"Oh, he's napping. They went to the Zoo today and he was more than tired when he came home. He's brought home a lot of stuff, I'm sure you have to look at it later."

The alpha smiled, nodding his head. "Alright, since he's still asleep I'll go and get my stuff."

"You know that you don't have to do this, right?"

"I know," Yeol said. "But you know that I can't stand seeing you in pain. You're my mate, it's my duty to help and support you."

"We're no longer mates."

"You'll always be my mate," Chanyeol said. "Okay, be right back."

Kyungsoo sighed loudly as he watched Chanyeol leaving. "You'll always be my mate," he repeated in a whisper, smiling softly. 

Chanyeol had never been shy to say that he still loved Kyungsoo, even after they got divorced. It was Kyungsoo who wanted the divorce. It wasn't that he got tired of their marriage but after Sehun was born Kyungsoo felt like trapped in a world that didn't suit him. Every day he did the same, every day was the same. He was seeking freedom and independence and slowly felt himself growing apart from Chanyeol. 

He would never say that he didn't love the alpha anymore, he still did in a certain way. Chanyeol was his first after all. He was the first to mark, to claim him, the first who ever showed great interest in him. But yet the omega could say that the love he had for Chanyeol was a different kind of love as in the beginning of their relationship.

It was hard for him to tell Chanyeol that he wanted a divorce and it was even harder for him to tell him why but the understanding man Chanyeol was, he just gifted him a sad smile and agreed. Kyungsoo will never forget the day Chanyeol signed the paper. It was not just leaving his sign on a paper, no. That day Chanyeol also eventually took off his wedding ring. Kyungsoo's heart felt heavy when the man stood up and left the room, leaving the golden ring behind. 

Chanyeol didn't know but Kyungsoo still had the ring, treasuring it inside a small black box together with his own. Kyungsoo sadly smiled at the thought. He had broken Chanyeol's heart, yet the tall alpha was still there. There not only for their son but also for him. 

Sehun was more than happy when he heard that his Daddy would stay over and spent the weekend with him and Kyungsoo. He jumped at the tall man, hugging him like a koala hugging a tree as soon as Chanyeol had dropped his back to the floor and had toed off his shoes. 

"Daddy, we went to the zoo today," the pup squeaked at his father. "Papa bought me a camera. I made pictures."

"Papa bought you a camera?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. You make a picture and then the photo comes out right away. It's so cool."

Chanyeol turned his head to look at Kyungsoo, surprised that the omega obviously had bought their son a polaroid camera. And that only two weeks before his birthday.

"It's a special one for kids and it's used. I got it for small money," Kyungsoo explained. "I thought it's a nice idea since they'll go on a lot of trips  during the warm months."

"Well," Chanyeol hummed and looked back at his son. "Then we should get you a photo album as well, huh?"

"Yes," Sehun squealed. He pushed himself out out his father's arms and plopped to his feet. "Daddy come, I want you to show the pictures I took."

Chuckling, Kyungsoo watched as the tall alpha followed the small one. When they were both out of sight, he went back to the kitchen and started to prepare some food for dinner. Halfway through chopping some onions, his phone rang. 

"Hey baby," Baekhyun greeted as soon as he had answered the call.

"Hey," he greeted back, smiling. "Are you already in Hong Kong?"

"No, not yet," Baekhyun sighed loudly. "The flight is delayed. Boarding starts in an hour."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. When will you be there then?"

Baekhyun hummed. "If nothing goes wrong now, I'll be at the airport around 8pm."

"That's so late. Text me if you arrive, ok?"

"If you want me to, I'll call you when I'm at the hotel," Baekhyun said. "Are you ok, by the way? You seemed to be a little upset, almost distraught in the morning."

Kyungsoo blinked his eyes. Didn't Baekhyun notice? If Chanyeol was able to tell the second he opened the door, he was sure Baekhyun must've smelled the change of hormones at least the night before. They slept in the same bad, after all. "Uhm, no," Soo eventually answered. "Everything is alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just, uh, a little nervous because of Sehun. I thought he was getting a fever and y-you know, fever and zoo do not mix well."

"Ah, I see," the alpha voiced out. "Is he alright, then?"

"Oh yeah, he is. False alarm," Kyungsoo said, laughing a little. "He had a lot of fun and snapped like a thousand photos."

Baekhyun laughed with him. "Nice to hear that he had so much fun. Uh, baby, don't be mad but I'd like to hang up now. I'm starving and think I need to find something to eat before boarding starts."

"Oh god, yes, do that," Kyungsoo gasped. "But make sure you don't order something with cucumbers again," he added with a chuckle.

"I'll pay extra attention on that," Baekhyun said. "Alright, see you next week then. Enjoy your weekend. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," smiling, Kyungsoo hang up. He put his phone aside, flinching when he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. "Are you spying on me?"

"Why should I?" Chanyeol asked, scrunching up his nose. "So, he's flying to Hong Kong?"

"I thought you weren't spying?!"

"I was not but even a deaf would have been able to hear you."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man. "Well, it was loud and noisy in the background."

"Yeah, whatever," Yeol said. "I know it's none of my business but how long will he stay in Hong Kong?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it would be nice to now so I can leave before he shows up. I'm sure you also don't want us to meet under this circumstances."

Kyungsoo bit down his lip. Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun coming home, meeting Chanyeol while he was in heat would probably end up with the two alphas fighting and he really didn't want that. Baekhyun might had not noticed the heat this morning but he was sure he'd notice it when he would come home on Tuesday.

"He'll be back on Tuesday in the early afternoon."

Chanyeol nodded. "Okay, do you want me to stay until Tuesday then? I have a whole week off next week and could take care of Sehun then?"

"You have a whole week off? No, you don't have to stay, I'm sure you have plans."

"Well, I had plans, yes."

"Had? D-does it mean you had to cancel because of me?"

The tall alpha shrugged. "I guess, yeah. But it's okay. You're more important than a week all inclusive on Okinawa."

Kyungsoo went pale. "You should've told me when I called you."

"Let's not start with this 'You should've told me' thing," Chanyeol said, smiling. "I'm here now. And Okinawa is not running away, I can go there some other time."

"Still," Soo mumbled, sighing softly. He now felt bad for his ex husband. If he would've known that Chanyeol got the plan to fly to Japan, he wouldn't have called him in the first place.  He was sure that Chanyeol was excited to go there, excited to have a full week of recreation and relaxation with no one bothering him.

"So, uh, you still haven't answered my question. Do you want me to stay until Tuesday then?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

Chanyeol nodded. "Well, then let's see how you feel on Sunday, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Soo said, nodding along. "Uhm, I'm preparing dinner right now. Do you want something special? Or is there something you haven't had in awhile?"

"Hm, since you ask me, it's been ages since I've had a good kimchi stew," the alpha smiled and Kyungsoo couldn't help but returning the smile. He knew that Chanyeol had a thing for his kimchi stew. "Alright, nothing easier than this."

"Thanks, Soo."

Kyungsoo had always treasured dinner. It was the time of the day everyone was home, sitting together, sharing their experiences of the day while having a good meal. Sehun had always been eager to tell about his day but with his father around it seemed that he was even more talkative. 

"Baby, I bet your day was much more adventurous than ours but don't forget to eat," Chanyeol chuckled as he reminded Sehun of the food on his plate. 

The boy only grinned at his father and shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth, then. 

"So, is there anything you need me to help with, tomorrow?"

"Uh, what?" Kyungsoo asked at the question, tilting his head a little.

"Well, I thought since you do your weekly shopping every Saturday you may need some help. Or aren't you doing that anymore?"

"Oh, yeah," Soo voiced out a little surprised. "I still do that, yeah. Uhm, some help would be nice, thank you."

"Still leaving around 8am?"

"Seven, to be exactly. If we take the bus at eight, w-" "Bus?" Chanyeol cut in before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence. "Why the hell do you go by bus?"

"Well," the omega cleared his throat. "Baekhyun is not that much of a morning person so it's the only option I have."

Chanyeol bit down the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a rude comment about the other alpha. He couldn't believe that Kyungsoo had to ride the bus to do his weekly shopping only because that Baekhyun guy was to lazy to get his ass up. 

Forcing himself to smile, Chanyeol looked at the small omega. "Well, tomorrow you won't have to take the bus. So, leaving at eight?"

"Y-yes," Kyungsoo nodded. He sensed the anger that bubbled up in Chanyeol and swallowed. "Uhm, do you want to have some more stew?" He asked to distract the alpha from his thoughts.

"No, thank you. I had more than enough," Chanyeol smiled. "It was at good as always."

Flushing a little, Kyungsoo nodded. He was used to Chanyeol complimenting his cooking but it still flustered him. "Well, are you up for dessert then? Sehun has wished for some vanilla pudding."

"Of course! For pudding is always space!"

"Yes," Sehun cheered along, fully approving his father's words. "Pudding!" 

  
  


♥

  
  


As Kyungsoo walked by the living room on his way to the kitchen he stopped for a second, sighing softly as he looked over to where Chanyeol lay. When he offered the man the couch to sleep on he for a moment had forgotten that Chanyeol's height and the couch didn't match. Chanyeol was way too tall, legs way too long for the couch.

Biting down his lip, the omega stepped into the room. "Yeol?" He whispered into the room to find out if the alpha was sleeping. "Are you sleeping?"

"Parts of me for sure," the man stretched out his legs as he turned to his back. "Something wrong? Do you need something?"

"No, everything is alright. Y-you know, I didn't really think when I told you to sleep on the couch. Uhm, if you want you can sleep with me."

A soft laugh left Chanyeol. "You really think I'd want to sleep in a bed that smells like him?! For sure not."

Kyungsoo sighed. "I just thought it would be better than sleeping here. J-just think about it. I'll change the sheets, just in case."

Chanyeol kept quiet as Kyungsoo left. He turned back to the side, groaning softly when he almost fell off the couch. Kyungsoo was right, the option he offered was by far better than the couch and the thought of sleeping in a bed was tempting but sleeping where Baekhyun's scent was the most present collided with Chanyeol's pride. 

Not sure why and what to say if Kyungsoo would ask, Chanyeol around ten minutes later knocked on the omegas bedroom door. To his luck, Kyungsoo didn't say anything only smiled at him as he stepped into the barely lit room and towards the bed. "Uhm," he cleared his throat, looking down at the smaller. "Would you sleep on his side?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Soo nodded and moved over to the other side of the bed.

Chanyeol slipped into the warm bed, softly sighing as he laid down and covered his body with the blanket. Though Kyungsoo had changed the sheets Baekhyun's scent was more than present and the alpha scrunched his nose as he tried to ignore the smell. 

Noticing Chanyeol's expression, Kyungsoo rolled out of the bed and left the room, only to return less than a minute later with a fuzzy plush toy in his hands. "Here," he said as he climbed back into the bed and handed Sehun's beloved cick plushy over to his ex husband. "Maybe it helps."

"Thanks," Chanyeol smiled and took the plushy. He looked at it, squeezing it a couple of times. "A wonder that it's still alive," he chuckled, remembering how Sehun always bit down on it when he started teething. 

Snickering, Kyungsoo reached over and traced his finger along a spot he once had to sew. "He's much more careful with it now. I'm only allowed to handwash it."

The alpha laughed out. "Can you believe that he already turns five in less than two weeks? It feels as if it was yesterday when he reached out his little arms, smiling at us all toothless."

"Hm, time flies," Kyungsoo nodded. "Soon he'll be an elementary schooler."

"Sometimes I wish I could turn back time to when he started walking."

"Haha, why? Because you had fun watching me running after him?"

"No," Chanyeol said. The happy smile on his lips slowly turned into a sad one and Kyungsoo frowned at the change. "Because we were still a family back then."

"We are still a family, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said after a while. "Only because we're not a couple anymore doesnt mean were less a family."

When Chanyeol turned his head and looked at him with those big, soft brown eyes, Kyungsoo held his breath. He wasn't sure why but something in the man's look made him wanted to cry all of the sudden. "Please, don't say anything now. I know I've hurt you but I can't change it."

"I wouldn't want you to change it, even if you could," Chanyeol said, smiling. "You did what was best for you and I respect that." When a tears started to roll down the omegas face, Chanyeol laughed out. "Oh, don't cry." He reached out and ran a thumb across Kyungsoo's cheek to wipe the tears away. "You know how much I hate seeing you cry."

"It's your fault that I'm crying," Soo huffed, puffing his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the alpha snickered. "But I'm serious, please stop."

Sniffing, Kyungsoo wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at his ex husband and laughed out. "Why are we always like this when I'm in heat?"

"I don't know. I guess the change of your hormones take a full hit on both of us," Chanyeol chuckled. 

"Can I.."

"What?"

Kyungsoo bit his lip. "It's a little weird.."

"Can't be weirder than me lying next to my ex husband in the bed he shares with his new lover," the alpha joked. "Come one, just spill it."

"Baekhyun didn't notice my heat. We were together the whole morning but he didn't notice."

Chanyeol hummed, just raised a brow at Kyungsoo's words.

"I know you're the last one who wants to hear something like that but it really bothers me." The omega whined and rubbed his face with his hands. "When we phoned he asked if I'd be okay because I was a little distraught in the morning. It's more than obvious that he hadn't noticed. How could tell the second I opened the door and he not, even though we were together the whole time?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol quietly said. "Maybe your scent is not dominant enough for him to notice, yet."

"Oh yeah, and to you it or what?"

Sighing, Chanyeol turned to the side, facing the smaller. "Kyungsoo, I know you don't want and like to hear that but my mark is still there. It's still present. He might have marked you but I can still see mine. It's not fully covered. It's visible, maybe not to everyone but to me it is. Every change of your hormones, your mood, yo-everything, it's still clear to me."

Eyes wide open, the omega just started at the other. Chanyeol smiled softly. "Yes, we are divorced and yes, you've found a new partner but that doesn't change that we're mate for years. All these years we've spent together have made our bond strong. It just can't be erased."

"I d-didn't know t-that your mark is s-still visible. I t-thought.."

"Thought that he could cover it? Kyungsoo please, we'll be connected forever. I was your first, we have child together and," Chanyeol laughed out quietly. "Even though you'll hate me for saying that, you don't love him enough. Your love for him is not strong enough to cover up my mark."

Kyungsoo wasn't able to respond to the words. He just blankly stared into Chanyeol's eyes, only reacting when the man turned away and rolled out of the bed. "W-where are you going?"

"I think you need some time alone," the alpha smiled. "I'll go back downstairs." He grabbed the chick plushie of his son and walked towards the door. "Thanks for offering me to sleep here, anyways. Sleep tight."

When the door closed behind his ex husband, Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath. He really wasn't aware that Chanyeol's mark was still that present. He knew that Baekhyun had to battle with it's still existence at first but when the alpha finally made the move and bit him, he thought that Chanyeol's mark was finally gone. 

Was it true? Was is true and he really didn't love Baekhyun enough? Was that the reason his mark didn't fully take over? But he did love the alpha. Baekhyun made him happy and when he thought about him, he could truly say that he was in love with him. Maybe he wasn't as love drunk as he was when he met Chanyeol back then but it was still love.

His thoughts and the words Chanyeol had said kept Kyungsoo awake the whole night. He wasn't able to get any rest and was more than tired when his alarm went off, telling him to get up. 

Chanyeol was already awake and dressed when he made his way down to the kitchen. The room was filled with the pleasant scent of freshly brewed coffee and warm croissants. "When did you get these?"

"I came back around fifteen minutes ago," Chanyeol answered while facing the clock that hung above the door. 

"Really?" Kyungsoo asked. "I didn't hear you at all."

"Well, I know that you have a light sleep so I tried to be as quiet as possible."

Noticing the man's damp hair, Kyungsoo tilted his head. "Are you still going on these morning runs?" 

The omegas lips curled into a smile when Chanyeol nodded. He couldn't believe that the alpha was still on it. He admired it though. He never could understand how Chanyeol was able to leave the warmth of the bed in unholy hours just to power himself out even before the day had begun. 

During the beginning of their relationship Kyungsoo had learned that Chanyeol needed this exercise to keep himself balanced. Chanyeol was a strong wolf with a lot of energy and even for Chanyeol himself this energy sometimes wasn't easy to handle. 

Kyungsoo had thought that over the years, Chanyeol's energy level had sunk a little but as it seemed was the alpha still at his maximum. "Did you change?"

"No," Yeol answered. "I wanted to but something told me not to and I was right. I met one of the neighbors. What was his name again, uh, Mr. Lim?"

"Ah yeah, Mr. Lim," Soo nodded. "Yeah, he always takes a walk before breakfast."

"I'm sure a man this age has seen a lot but meeting a wolf in the dawn is something that would still shock him, I guess," Chanyeol snickered and Kyungsoo laughed with him, nodding his head. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please," the omega smiled, reaching out when Chanyeol hold out a mug to him. Taking the first sip, he hummed into the mug. A perfect brew, Chanyeol still knew how he liked his morning coffee.

"I'll go and get Sehun," the alpha said. "We should eat the croissants as long as they're still warm."

Kyungsoo sat down at the set breakfast table, gazing up from the newspaper that lay next to his plate when Chanyeol came back into the room. He had their son in arms, holding him close as Sehun rested his head against his father's shoulder, eyes half closed.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kyungsoo smiled at his son.

"Morning," Sehun mumbled back, rubbing one of his eyes. He whined a little when Chanyeol set him to his feed and gently petted his butt. 

"Go and sit down, I'll make you a hot chocolate."

Nodding, Sehun climbed into his chair, sitting down. His tired eyes lit up at the sight of the croissants. "Oh, yummy."

Since Baekhyun wasn't a morning person, Kyungsoo and Sehun often had breakfast alone and the omega enjoyed having another adult sitting with him at the table. Sehun, of course, was great company but it was a welcomed variety to be able to talk about other things than kindergarten stuff.

When all the croissants were eaten, Sehun and Kyungsoo got ready for the trip to the supermarket. Since Chanyeol was there to drive him and Kyungsoo didn't have to carry all the bags by himself, he had written an extra long shopping list. Sehun wailed when he saw how much things his Papa had written down, knowing that he'd have to spend a lot of time in the boring supermarket. But Chanyeol was there to brighten his mood, promising him to get him some ice-cream once they had worked off Kyungsoo's list.

Walking around the supermarket, Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol sticking close to his side. It seemed that his scent had became stronger and when some passing alpha howled at him, he was fast enough to grab Chanyeol by the arm to keep him from jumping at the other wolf. 

"Sorry," Yeol apologized when Kyungsoo's grip loosened.

"Is it that strong?"

"It is," the alpha nodded. "Don't you feel it yet?"

"No," Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. "I just feel a little hot."

That he felt only a little hot changed quicker than Kyungsoo liked. From one second to the other he was sweating, with his body burning. Chanyeol sensed the drastic change before the omega could mention it and got him out of the supermarket as fast as he could. 

Innocent Sehun, who couldn't tell what was going on, was visibly confused that their shopping trip ended so abruptly. "Are we going home already?"

"Yes," Yeol said as he, more or less, threw the full shopping bags into the trunk of his car. 

At home Kyungsoo immediately disappeared into the bathroom. Stripping down his sweaty clothes he jumped into the shower. The water was cold, freaking cold but still not cold enough to give him some relief. 

Whining, the omega reached down, grasping his growing erection. Kyungsoo hated heats. He hated being needy, hated that a heat was able to turn him into a squirming mess that would beg to get fucked. 

He could feel himself getting wet the more his erection grew. He leaned his head back against the shower wall, panting as he stroke himself to give his body what it wanted.

Almost an hour Kyungsoo spent in the shower until he stepped out, drying himself off. Feeling a little better, he got dressed and went downstairs. The house was quiet and he assumed that Chanyeol had gotten their son out to give him some space. His guess got confirmed as he found a bright yellow note leaning against a small brown paper bag that stood in the middle of the kitchen table. 

"Sehun and I are out. We'll be back for dinner. I brought some tea for you, drink it. See you later," Kyungsoo read out loud. He gazed at the bag and took it. Opening it, the scent of different herbals flew at him. His lips curled into a smile and he hummed at the smell. The tea Chanyeol had bought him was a herbal mix that helped to relax the body and reduce the pain a heat was giving. 

The alpha had first gotten him this tea when they're dating and Kyungsoo unexpectedly got into heat while staying at Chanyeol's house over the weekend. The good boyfriend Chanyeol was he hurried from one pharmacy to the other but he couldn't get any heat controlling pills. Instead he brought home this herbal tea and to both of their surprise it worked. It worked almost as good as the pills and was far less harming for the body. 

Chuckling at the thought of the very first heat he had experienced together with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo boiled some water and prepared a full pot of tea. 

The tea gave relief and Kyungsoo was able to do the laundry and prepare the dinner without touching him once again but as soon as Chanyeol and Sehun were back, the burning heat of his body and the need from before were back. Chanyeol's scent triggered his senses and Kyungsoo could feel his knees buckling when the alpha called out for him.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, nodding. "Yes." He made sure that their legs touched as he walked past the tall man and he growled at the desire that crawled up inside him. 

Chanyeol, of course, noticed that the action was on purpose and raised a brow at the omega. "Don't start what you'll regret," he warned, stepping back. He had no intention to sleep with his ex husband but Chanyeol knew, if Kyungsoo would be able to break the chains he had put on his inner alpha, he wouldn't be able to hold back. All of Kyungsoo was already too alluring, his senses were triggered.

Kyungsoo didn't respond to the warning, just bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what Chanyeol was referring to and he didn't want to let it come that far. Of course not. He was in a relationship after all. Even if his body was yearning for the tall alpha's touch, he would never let it come that far. He was no cheater.

Dinner was torture for the omega. He tried to be all smiley for his son but it wasn't easy at all. Chanyeol's presence was barely bearable. Kyungsoo went to his bedroom for the rest of the day, telling Sehun he wouldn't feel good and would sleep a little. Being around around Chanyeol was one thing, but being like this around his son was another. He only left the room again, when Sehun was in bed and sound asleep.

Hoping not to run into the alpha, Kyungsoo crept down the hall and down the stairs. In the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged half of its content down in one go. 

"Kyungsoo."

Almost jumping out of his skin in shock, Kyungsoo shriek and spun around. Chanyeol stood in the door, leaning against the wooden frame. "W-what?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll s-survive it. Don't worry."

"But I do worry," the alpha said, stepping forwards. "You're not even able to contain yourself around Sehun. That never happened before."

Kyungsoo swallowed. It was true. Never before he had to leave the sight of Sehun because of his heat. This one was different from all others. Turning around, Kyungsoo tried to avoid Chanyeol's eyes. 

But the tall alpha had none of that. He stepped behind him and rested his hands on the counter, caging him with his body. "You may be able to avoid my eyes, but you can't avoid me. Kyungsoo, talk to me."

"What do you want to hear?" Kyungsoo stammered. "I don't know what's happening. It's different, somehow."

"Did you take a pill?"

"One?" Kyungsoo laughed out. "I took three and it's not getting better." He shivered at the warm breeze of breath that hit his neck. Closing his eyes he breathed in Chanyeol's scent. Triggered by the smell, he moved backwards, pressing against Chanyeol's body.

"Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol's waring fell on deaf ears. Kyungsoo pressed further against him and he couldn't hold back a growl when the smaller rubbed against his crotch. 

He knew it wasn't right and that Kyungsoo would regret it but Chanyeol's alpha was breaking out and every movement of the small omega pushed him closer to the edge. With a faint howl Chanyeol leaned down, attacking Kyungsoo's neck. Kissing, nibbling on the skin he moved up to kiss the sweet spot behind Kyungsoo's ear.

As certain spot was kissed, Kyungsoo snapped back to reality. Only Chanyeol new of this spot, only Chanyeol knew that kissing this spot uld turn him into a squirming mess. Realizing what he was getting himself into, the omega turned around, shoving Chanyeol away from him. "S-stop!"

Eyes glowing, Chanyeol growled. "Fuck," he loudly cursed, causing Kyungsoo to flinch. "Fuck, if you don't want this then don't do this shit."

"C-chanyeol, I'm s-sorry," Kyungsoo stuttered, heading after the alpha as he left the kitchen. "I'm sorry."

Running a hand through his hair, Chanyeol turned to the omega. "You better lock yourself into your room," he said as he turned away again, reaching for the doorknob of the front door. 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol left the house. He felt bad for what he had done. He knew that as much as Chanyeol was trying to control himself, he had no chance against his wolf nature once it would fully take over.

Wanting to apologize Kyungsoo waited for the alpha to come back but even three hours later, Chanyeol was still gone and so the young father moved to bed. After taking another pill he fell asleep, not waking up until eleven the next morning. 

"Oh shit."

Kyungsoo was bathed in sweat. All the pill he had taken didn't help and his heat had taken its full hit on him now. 

  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Sehun waved him goodbye, brightly smiling and Chanyeol returned the smile before driving off, heading back to Kyungsoo. He had decided to drop Sehun off at a friends house to keep him away from Kyungsoo. He could tell that the younger's heat had gotten worse. He could smell it. The smell was haunting him, giving him trouble to control himself as well. 

Back at home Kyungsoo's whimpering flew at him. His ears perked up and his feet moved on his own, bringing him to the omegas bedroom. Growling at the scent that came from the inside of the room, Chanyeol knocked on the door. "Kyungsoo?"

Behind the door, Kyungsoo's head snapped up. He started at the door, holding his breath. "Soo?" He whimpered as Chanyeol called him by his nickname, fisting his hands in the sheets. 

When he didn't respond to the man's calling, the door opened. Chanyeol's eyes changed from soft brown to bright yellow in less than a second as they fell on his naked form. "P-please. Leave me alone."

Kyungsoo cried out when the alpha tackled him, pinning him down the mattress. "I know you don't want it but fuck, you need it. Just admit it."

He knew that Chanyeol was right. He needed to be taken and a small part of him even wanted it. With his wrists still in Chanyeol's hold, Kyungsoo lifted his head catching the man's lips in a kiss. "No marks," he breathed out as he left his head fall back to the mattress. 

The breathy words were Chanyeol's go and he leaned down to meet Kyungsoo for another kiss. It was messy and wet with tongues fighting and the alpha groaned as Kyungsoo bucked up, brushing against his lower body. "Are you on control?"

"W-what?" Kyungsoo asked in his hazy mind.

"Are you on control," Chanyeol repeated. 

"Yes, of course." 

Chanyeol had flipped him over before the words had fully slipped past his lips. He was on all fours, fully exposed to the man behind him and he moaned out when Chanyeol playfully bit down one of his buttocks.

Before he even knew it Chanyeol was pounding into him, holding tightly on his hips. Every time Chanyeol's hips snapped forwards, Kyungsoo cried out. His body was on fire and the pleasure he received was almost too much. Closing his eyes the omega let Chanyeol have his way with him.

Only when something stretched him out even more, he came back to his senses. "Fuck," he cried out as he felt the alpha's knot growing inside him. "Fuck Yeol, no!" He tried to wiggle out of Chanyeol's iron grip, looking over his shoulder when he failed. "Chanyeol!"

The alpha growled. "I've knotted you countless times before and I'll knot you right now."

Kyungsoo moaned out when the knot caught up on his rim and they're stuck. Letting his head fall forwards he cried out. It felt good, better than it should and when pleasure took back over him he bucked his hips, literally fucked himself on the man's knot, moaning.

Chanyeol let him do, only watched as Kyungsoo pleasured himself on him and groped the omegas perky bum, liking his lips at how the flesh jiggled whenever Kyungsoo thrusted back. A moan escaped him when Kyungsoo clenched around him, signaling him that he was close. He leaned over the smaller and reached between his legs.

The sound that slipped past Kyungsoo's lips hollered through the room and he squeezed his eyes shut as Chanyeol stroke him, running thumb over his tip. He came hard, spilling his seed into the sheets while Chanyeol still thrusted into him, chasing his own high. 

He felt the man coming a couple of seconds later, mewling at the feeling of being filled up. Deeply inhaling Kyungsoo tried to catch his breath and calm his thumping heart. Chanyeol was fast to catch him when his arms were about to give out under him. 

Still stuck together because of the alpha's knot, Chanyeol laid them down. Kyungsoo's sweaty back was pressed to Chanyeol's clothed, warm chest and he sighed as the man began to caress his twitching thighs. 

Chanyeol's touches were just like back then when they were still a couple. They were gentle and smooth and they were still able to lull Kyungsoo to sleep in just a couple of moments.

When the omega woke up again it was way past dinner time. He groaned a little, turning from his side to his belly to bury his face into the soft pillow. Chanyeol's scent hit him as he took a deep breath and the way his body reacted to the smell had Kyungsoo whining. He rolled back to his side and sat up, noticing that he was fully dressed and not sticky or sweaty at all. 

Sighing and rubbing his face with both hands, Kyungsoo let the events revive. He really had slept with Chanyeol, he couldn't believe that he had let it come that far. He cheated on his boyfriend with his ex husband. "Oh god," he wailed, grabbing his hair in frustration. 

A knock on the door made him look up. "What?!" He growled, gasping in shock when Sehun opened the door and peeked into the room. "Oh, baby. Hey."

"D-do you want me to leave again?"

"What? No, no. Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to growl at you," Kyungsoo apologized, quickly climbing out of the bed to hurry where Sehun stood. Kneeling down, he took the boy's hands into his. "I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Sehun said, giving a smile. "Daddy bought some yummy food and we want to watch a movie. I want you to watch with us."

"Oh, uh, w-what movie do you want to watch?" Kyungsoo asked. He really didn't want to but he couldn't reject Sehun. Not when he had been avoiding him for almost two days. 

"Daddy drove me to Luhan's place today and Luhan borrowed me a movie. It's called Brother Bear. The boy in the movie gets turned into a bear."

"Ohh, sounds interesting," Soo said. "Well then let's go and check it out, huh?"

Hand in hand, father and son went down to the living room. Chanyeol had moved the coffee table aside and had laid out the floor with blankets and pillows. Sehun jumped into the soft nest and squealed happily as he rolled around it. 

"Nice that you join us," Chanyeol smiled as he walked past his ex husband with a bowl of nachos in his hands. He gave it the pup and left the living room again. 

Kyungsoo quickly hurried after him. "Uhm, Chanyeol?"

"Hm," the alpha hummed, not looking up to Kyungsoo as he poured some juice from its container into a plastic bottle. 

"You, uh, y-you won't tell Baekhyun, right?"

Eventually Chanyeol looked up, frowning a little. "What?"

"I mean," Kyungsoo began, whining a little. "I know that you don't like him and you know, now where this thing happened between us..."

Sighing loudly, Chanyeol put the orange juice away. "Okay, listen," he said, looking deep into Kyungsoo's eyes. "You're right, I don't like him. I hate him to be very honest but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell him that we've slept with each other. Hell Kyungsoo, you know me long enough to know that I'm not an asshole."

"I know, I'm sorry," the omega. "It's just.."

"I won't tell him, I promise. It'll be our secret. And now come, Sehun's waiting."

  
  


♥

  
  


Guilt was eating him out and Kyungsoo was close to breaking into tears when Baekhyun came back home from his Hong Kong trip, enveloping him into his arms. "I'm so sorry that I didn't call," the alpha said, pecking Kyungsoo's lips. "It was really stressful and in the evenings all I did when I came back to the hotel was hitting the sheets."

"Ah, it's okay," Kyungsoo said, trying to smile. When Baekhyun was about to lean in for another kiss, he stopped him. "Wait."

"Uh, is something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

"O-okay," Baek said, stepping back a little. "What is it?"

"Chanyeol was here."

Raising a brow, Baekhyun tilted his head a little. "Yeah so?"

"He spent the weekend with Sehun and I. Here."

"Uhm, okay," the alpha said. "And why?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Kyungsoo decided whether to spill the truth or lie. "I didn't feel good, so he took care of Sehun and me, somehow. You know how I am when I'm sick."

"Oh yeah, I do," Baekhyun nodded. "Are you feeling better now? What did you have?"

"Just a fever," Kyungsoo lied. "But, uh, aren't you angry that he stayed here?"

"No, why should I? He knows you too, so I guess he was the one suggesting to stay, right? It's thoughtful of him, though. But wait, he didn't sleep in our bed, did he?"

"No, he slept on the couch," Kyungsoo quickly said. "It's a little strange that you're so calm about it."

Baekhyun hummed. "I was going to ask if he was here, anyways. His scent his quite present."

When the alpha chuckled, Kyungsoo frowned in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Actually, if you wouldn't have told me that Chanyeol was here and I would've ask, you could've lied."

"What? But didn't you just say that Chanyeol's scent is quite present?"

"It is, but it also could be Sehun's. You know, they're smelling pretty much the same. The first time I met Chanyeol I was a little confused."

"They smell the same?"

"They do," Baekhyun nodded. "Sehun still has this touch of sweetness in his scent every pup has but all in all it's the same as his father's."

"Oh, I never noticed," Kyungsoo truthfully said. He really never had noticed before.

"You can believe me," the alpha said. He stepped forwards and sneaked his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. "But now, let's stop talking about your ex. I'm back, I missed you and Sehun's still in school, right?"

Chuckling Kyungsoo leaned his head back as Baekhyun began to brush his lips against his jaw. "Yeah, but only for one more hour."

"That's plenty of time."

  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Sehun was clingy, sticking to his side like a magnet and it somehow bothered Kyungsoo. He loved his son and he could spend hours cuddling with him but the boy being that clingy was really too much. "Sehun, please," Soo sighed, looking down at his son. "I'm trying to prepare dinner."

Pouting, Sehun shuffled over to the kitchen table and sat down on the chair. "Why don't you go and play a little?" 

Shaking his head, the pup leaned back into the chair. "Don't wanna."

"What's with you these days?" Kyungsoo asked. "You act as if I'd run away from you any moment."

Shrugging his little shoulder, Sehun hummed. "I just want to be with you," he said. "Papa can we take a bath after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sehun smiled at him but the puppy's smiled changed to a deep frown when the front door was unlocked and Baekhyun entered the house, shouting a short. "I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen," Kyungsoo replied, still looking at his son and his suddenly grim facial expression. He looked away from the pup when his boyfriend entered the room. He smiled at him and leaned in for a welcome kiss. "How was work?"

"Good," Baek smiled back. "Nothing much to do today," he said, turning to greet Sehun as well. "Hey buddy."

Sehun didn't respond to the greeting but looked away, huffing a little. Surprised by the boy's behavior, Baekhyun raised his brows. "Uh, what's with him?"

Kyungsoo sighed. "I don't know. He's a little strange at the moment. Clingy and well, let's say possessive. Today he growled at a  beta that was helping me. A beta."

The alpha hummed, putting a hand on his chin as he thought. "Maybe he's in some sort of phase."

"Have you ever been in such a phase?"

"Well no," Baekhyun said. "But maybe Chanyeol has been and it's kind of a father-son thing."

Making a sound, Kyungsoo looked at his son. The way Sehun sat there with brows furrowed and eyes narrowed, he fully resembled his father. Then suddenly Kyungsoo remembered that one time Chanyeol was exactly how Sehun was at the moment. From one day to the other the alpha suddenly became clingy and possessive, growling, hissing and staring at everyone that wasn't omega and got close to Kyungsoo. 

The reason why Chanyeol acted that weird back then was Sehun. The man's alpha nature was able to sense Kyungsoo's pregnancy even before the omega noticed himself. Full nine months Chanyeol was like that and when he wasn't busy with scaring off people, he stuck to Kyungsoo's side, nuzzling against his belly, talking to his pup.

Chuckling at the memory, Kyungsoo shook his head. 

"Huh?" Baekhyun voiced out as a short ask.

"Oh, it's nothing," Soo said. "I guess you're right. He must be in some sort of phase." Yes, it must have been like that, since he couldn't be pregnant. Sehun was probably in a stage where his alpha nature developed, muddling up his mind.

After dinner and the bath that Kyungsoo had promised his son, the omega and his pup laid down on the couch. Sehun snuggled up, fisting his hands into Kyungsoo's sweater. Kyungsoo smiled when the boy buried his face into his side. "Do I smell that good?" He laughed when Sehun hummed loudly.

The pup nodded against his side. "You smell like cotton candy. Why don't you always smell like that?"

As the words reached his eardrums, Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He had heard those words before. Exactly the same words after the exactly same action. It was a chilly summer night when Chanyeol hugged him from behind, running his nose up and down his nape, telling him that he would smell as sweet as cotton candy. And not long after they found out that would have a baby.

Swallowing hardly, Kyungsoo sat up and moved a little away from his son. "Papa, are you okay?" Sehun asked him. "I am, yes," Soo said, forcing out a small smile. "Uh, do you want to have some ice-cream?"

"But we don't have any," the boy stated, knowing that there was no yummy ice-cream in the freezer.

"I'll go and get some," Kyungsoo said, getting up from the couch. 

"Can I come with you?"

"No, baby. Your hair is still wet."

"Okay," the pup mumbled. "Can I have melon ice-cream?" He then asked, blinking his brown eyes. 

"Of course."

Kyungsoo hurried out of the living room and up the stairs. After one quick knock on Baekhyun's office door, he went inside. "Uhm, I'll go and get Sehun and me some ice-cream. Do you want some too?"

"No, thanks," the alpha said, pushing up the glasses that sat on his nose. "Will you take Sehun with you?"

"No, he'll stay here. He's busy watching a movie so he won't bother you in any way. I'll be quick."

Of course Kyungsoo had no intention to buy ice-cream at the convenience store down the street and so he, after grabbing in some melon popsicles, dragged through the shelves in the very corner of the store, reaching for some special pregnancy test for early detection. If Sehun's weird behavior caused by the same reason Chanyeol's was back then, then he'd be pregnant. Something that he didn't want at the moment. 

The young guy at the checkout barely paid attention to what Kyungsoo wanted to buy and the omega was glad for it. Quickly he took the white plastic bag from the guy and rushed back home. Sehun happily welcomed him, dancing around his feet in excitement. "Go back to the living room, okay?" Kyungsoo told the boy and waited until Sehun had left the kitchen before he grabbed the bag again and hurried to the bathroom. 

Fortunately his bladder was full enough to take all three test he had bought. One, he thought wouldn't be enough and so he went with the two out of three theory. If two of them would come out negative he'd throw a party right away, chucking down the bottle of wine that stood abandoned somewhere in the kitchen cabinet.

But instead of pumping up a fist over two negative tests, the omega sunk to the bathroom floor, crying out over three positive tests. All three test showed him the smiley face he didn't want to see. "Oh god, no."

Kyungsoo didn't want to have a second child, at least not yet. He and Baekhyun weren't together long enough to even think about having a baby together. Plus, Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he really wanted to have two children from two different father's. 

Minutes passed and Kyungsoo flinched when Sehun knocked on the door, twisting the handle. "Papa?"

"Y-yes baby, I'm here. What is it?"

"I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

Breathing in, Kyungwoo wiped away his tears. "I am, don't worry. I just hit my toe and it hurt really bad but it's okay now. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," he heard Sehun saying and sighed when the boy left again. Grabbing the three tests, he stuffed them bag into the plastic bag and hid it behind some towels in the cabinet under the sink. 

He had to show Baekhyun the results, had to talk to him about it but he wasn't in the mood to do it right away. He had to let the news sink in first and had to calm himself. 

  
  


♥

  
  
  


Three days later Baekhyun still didn't know about the tests. Kyungsoo thought it would be better to have the possible pregnancy confirmed before he would tell the other. "I don't understand," he said as he sat in the doctor's office. "I'm on birth control."

The man in the white coat hummed. "Hm, that's a little unusual then. When was your last heat?"

"M-my heat? Why? Do you think it has something to do with that?"

"Could be. So when was it?"

"Almost two weeks ago."

"Have you had sex during your heat?"

"Yes, but I still took my birth control pills. I didn't miss to take one."

"Did you take the some special pills to control the heat?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yes, I did. But mostly I stuck to some herbal tea."

"How long lasted the heat?"

"Uhm, not only three days. Well, a-after I had sex it got way better."

Humming, the doctor nodded. "So I guess the one you had sex with is your mate, right? I'm sure I don't have to tell you what a heat naturally is for but let me tell you this. If a mated couple has sex and they have a strong bond, birth control can fail its purpose. If all your senses are fully fixed on your mate, your body is able to work against the birth control."

"W-what do you mean by 'senses fixed on the mate'?" 

"Were you and your mate separated for a while?"

"Yeah, kind of," Kyungsoo stuttered out. 

"And could you feel your body reacting differently? Was your heat stronger than usual?"

The omega almost whined. "Yes, it was. It was strange, I couldn't control myself."

"See, that's what I mean when I say that your senses were fixed on your mate. Your bond grew while you were separated and with it also grew desire. Even mates who broke up still can feel this desire towards their ex partners. You can easily fall out of love but you can't easily break a bond. And especially not the bond of mates."

Kyungsoo went pale and he was close to fainting. Not that he got unexpectedly pregnant, no, it most probably was Chanyeol who got him pregnant.

"You say that your heat was only two weeks ago," the doctor said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Why do you think you're pregnant?"

"Well, I already have a son and he started acting weirdly. He's clingier than usual and growls at everyone who's not omega. And then he told me that I would smell like cotton candy and that's exactly what his father said when I was pregnant the first time. Even his current behavior is the same as his father's back then. And because of that I took some tests."

The doctor laughed out. "A little alpha, huh? Seems that he got a lot from his father."

"Oh yeah," Kyungsoo nodded, laughing along. "I guess this is how the term 'mini me' was born."

"How old is he?"

"Four, he'll turn five tomorrow."

"Well, then let's see if you can surprise him with a sibling tomorrow. But I'm sure you can. If a four years old is able to sense the change already, there most likely is growing something under your heart."

Kyungsoo's smile faded and he was close to crying again. If Sehun with his four years was able to sense it, Chanyeol was too. And he had no idea how the tall man would react if he would find out. Well, he was about to find out, he was coming over for Sehun's birthday after all. 

On his way home Kyungsoo finally had the confirmation. He indeed was pregnant and even though he had sex with Baekhyun the day the alpha came back home from Hong Kong, the doctor was more than sure that Kyungsoo got pregnant during his heat. What basically meant, he and Chanyeol would have another child together. 

Whining, Kyungsoo walked along the streets. He had to tell Baekhyun but if he would tell him right away they would probably fight and ruin Sehun's moods.  But if he wouldn't tell him right away, he would find out tomorrow with Chanyeol around and that would be even worse because what Kyungsoo needed the less were two alpha's trying to kill each other in his kitchen. 

"Oh god," he whined again, causing some passing by people looking at him. "I have to tell him but not today. But I can't tell him tomorrow. Chanyeol will sense it, he'll smell it and-ahh!" Stopping in his tracks, the omega ran a hand through his hair. "I'll just break his nose," he whispered to himself. "Yeah, I'll just throw a fist at him and he'll bleed and won't be able to smell a thing." 

A desperate sound between a laugh and a cry left him and he started walking again. Hitting Chanyeol or breaking his nose was of course no option to keep the pregnancy a secret for a little longer but he would only be able to keep it to himself if the alpha wouldn't be able to smell. "How to block a wolf's nose?"

Looking around, Kyungsoo spotted a small shop across the street. "The Candle House" read the big sign above the entrance and the omega tilted his head a little as he read the words again. "Candles? Candles! Cinnamon candles," he clapped his hands and sprinted towards the shop like a madman. 

If there was one thing Chanyeol hated then it was cinnamon. Cinnamon in all its forms. He couldn't stand the taste of it and even more he hated the smell. It would cloud his mind Chanyeol said when he and Kyungsoo were still in there get-to-know-phase.

Kyungsoo was never so happy over a stupid pack of scented candles and literally grinned the whole way back to home. Sehun's birthday was saved.

The next day, Kyungsoo made sure to lit the candles early enough so the scent would spread out in the whole room. Neither Baekhyun nor the birthday boy commented on the scent but Chanyeol scrunched up his nose right the second he set a foot into the house. "Ew, is that cinnamon?"

Kyungsoo faked a gasp but was cheering inwardly. "Oh god, I forgot that you don't like cinnamon. I'm so sorry."

"Can you get it out?"

"Of course," Soo nodded. He blew the candle and brought it out of the room. Its scent was quite strong and so he had no worry that the smell would fade too soon. "Please have a seat," he told Chanyeol. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Chanyeol said. "Where's Sehun?"

"Changing his shirt. He helped me baking and stained his shirt. Baekhyun will be here soon as well."

Nodding his head, the alpha stood back up when he heard his son coming down the stairs. He caught Sehun in his arms and pressed a kiss to the boy's rosy lips. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you," Sehun smiled, cuddling his father. 

"I've got a present for you," Chanyeol smiled and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small, red envelope. 

Sehun's face twisted from happy to confused. It was clear to see that he had expected a wrapped gift. He took the envelope from his Daddy and opened it. Still holding his son in his arms Chanyeol sat down on the chair, observing his face.

Curious as well Kyungsoo leaned forwards to see what Chanyeol had got their son. He gasped when the boy pulled out a couple of colorful cards. "Chanyeol are you crazy?"

Sehun, not really understanding, looked at his parents. "Why? What is it?"

Smiling, Chanyeol put a finger on one of the card, tracing it along the words that were printed on it. "It says, Disneyland Tokyo."

"Disneyland?" Sehun's eyes began to sparkle. "We can go to Disneyland?"

"Yes," the father nodded. "When you have summer holidays we can go."

Wiggling in joy, the pup beamed at the cards. "One, two three," he counted as he looked at all cards individually. "Can all of us go there?"

Chanyeol nodded, gazing at Kyungsoo. "Yes, if Papa wants to come with us, he can come with us."

"Didn't we agree on not spending too much money on presents?" The omega asked, eyeing his ex husband. 

"You got him a polaroid camera two weeks ago," Yeol countered, sticking out his tongue. 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to come back at that but Baekhyun calling out for him kept him from it. "Kitchen," he called back. 

The alpha's greet each other with a simple, short nod not eyeing each other further. Kyungsoo sighed at the tension. He smiled at Baekhyun, taking the milk he had brought from him. "Do we want to eat cake then?"

Sehun happily chattered during their coffee break, already making plans for the summer holidays when Chanyeol promised him to go to Japan. "Can I bring my camera?" Sehun asked. "Do you think I'll meet Mickey Mouse?" He looked back and forth between his parents, frowning in confusion when Chanyeol grimaced. "Daddy are you okay?"

"Sorry," the tall alpha mumbled, slowly getting up from his chair. He cupped a hand over nose and mouth and headed out of the kitchen.

"Is he sick?" Baekhyun asked, looking after the other.

"It's my fault," Kyungsoo sighed, feeling a little guilty. "Chanyeol can't stand the smell of cinnamon. It makes him feel sick. I forgot."

"Ah, the candle," Baek hummed. "Maybe we should open a window."

"Yeah," Soo nodded, getting up to open a window. As he walked past the door to get over to the window he spotted Chanyeol in the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked at the man, raising his brow when he waved at him. "Something wrong?"

Wordlessly, Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door. "Ow," he whined at the rough movement. "Hey!"

"Are you pregnant?"

The sudden question caught Kyungsoo off guard. His breath hitched. "What?"

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

"What makes you think that I'm pregnant?"

"Maybe because some hidden pregnancy tests flew at me when I got a new towel from the cabinet?!"

Kyungsoo gasped. "Y-you looked at them?!"

"Well, don't blame me. You would've done the same if you were me," the alpha said. "I assume that Baekhyun doesn't know, right?"

The omega let out a whiney cry. "Yes. God, I took the tests a few days ago but yesterday I got the confirmation. I didn't tell him yet. I wanted to keep it a secret, I even bought this damn cinnamon candle to distract you."

"What?" Chanyeol asked, confused.

"Yeah, I know that you'd be able to smell it so I tried to come up with something that would drown my scent."

"Well, that worked because I have nothing but this disgusting cinnamon in my nose but why? Why would you do that?"

"Sehun is able to smell it, too. Because of him I bought the tests."

"Okay, I get that you didn't want me to smell it because I would've said something. What's right because I'd probably have mentioned it. What I don't get is why you didn't tell Baekhyun yet. Shouldn't he know?"

Biting down his lip, Kyungsoo looked up to the alpha. "I didn't tell him yet because he should not be the first to know."

"If not him then who?"

"You," Kyungsoo whispered, eyes slowly filling with tears. "Because it's yours, not his."

Chanyeol just stared at him for a while, eyes wide open and lips parted in shock. "M-mine?" He eventually brought out. "But didn't you say you're on birth control?"

A tear made it down Kyungsoo's cheek. "I am," he cried out. "I told the doctor and he told me about some mate bonding shit and that the birth control failed. He determine the day of the insemination back to that Sunday."

"My alpha should burst in pride right now," Chanyeol laughed out, shaking his head. "But this is..," his words faded into a sigh.

"Yeah," Soo mumbled, chewing on his lip. "P-please, don't say something, okay? I know I have to tell him but I need to figure out how and I don't want to ruin Sehun's day."

"I understand," Chanyeol said. "Well, then let's go back to the kitchen. I won't mention anything."

The rest of the day Kyungsoo felt a heavy pressure sitting in his back. Every time Chanyeol gazed at him, he tensed. He was afraid that Baekhyun would notice that something was off but fortunately he didn't. To Kyungsoo distress he even invited the other alpha for dinner.

"Oh yes," Sehun squeaked, approving Baekhyun's suggestion. "Please Daddy, stay for dinner."

"O-okay," Chanyeol finally gave in after he had first waved the offer off but his son's puppy eyes were able to make him stay. "Uh, did you plan something?"

"We thought of ordering something," Baekhyun answered the question. 

"I see," Yeol said. "So, what are you up to?" He turned to Sehun.

The pup hummed, pursing his lips into a pout. "Hm, pizza?"

"Pizza?" Soo repeated. When Sehun gave him a nod he smiled. "Alright, then I'll get the menu."

The tension between the two alpha's didn't wear off and Kyungsoo had the feeling that it even grew by every minute that passed. Baekhyun's previously quite relaxed state was gone and he attentively observed every of Chanyeol's movements. Kyungsoo was happy when the doorbell rang and their dinner finally arrived. He smiled at the delivery guy as he took the pizza boxes. "How much is it?"

"$35, please."

Putting the boxes away, the omega reached for his wallet. "Make it 40," he said as he gave a $50 bill to the man. 

"Oh, thank you very much," the guy smiled. "That's very nice of you."

"Yeah, yeah it is and now get lost."

Kyungsoo flinched as Chanyeol out of nowhere showed up, growling at the delivery guy. The man ducked his head in fear. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, backing away after he had given the change to Kyungsoo. "Have a nice evening."

Turning to the tall alpha, Kyungsoo stared at him. "What the hell was that?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Yeol apologized. "The cinnamon scent, it's fading and your scent is becoming more clear. Y-you smell like back then. You smell like cotton candy."

Kyungsoo let out a faint whine. "D-do you think you can control yourself?"

Chanyeol nodded. "I'll try my best."

  
  


♥

  
  


Kyungsoo didn't know how Chanyeol did it but the alpha really kept himself together, biting back every urge to growl at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had seen Chanyeol's eyes flashing once when Baekhyun touched him and he could tell that the tall man had great trouble containing his feels, so he tried to avoid Baek and his subtle touches.

"Are you back to your normal self?"

"W-what?" Kyungsoo asked, frowning at the ask.

Baekhyun chuckled. "You're avoiding me. You turned away from me whenever I tried to touch you. It was because of Chanyeol, right?"

"I'm sorry," Soo apologized, sighing softly. "It's just a little weird having both of you sitting at one table for sucha long time."

Nodding, Baekhyun hummed. "Yeah, I guess it it. I should've thought of that myself. I"m sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay."

Baekhyun smiled when Kyungsoo stepped towards the bed. He patted the empty spot beside him. "But since he's gone now I can cuddle you all I want, huh?"

Kyungsoo's heart sank as he looked at Baekhyun and his soft, happy smile. His upper lip began to quiver and tears started to blurry his view. "Oh shit."

"Kyungsoo," Baek gasped. He sat up and moved closer to the crying omega. "What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo backed away when the alpha got up, trying to hug him. "Please, don't touch me."

Visibly confused, Baekhyun frowned. "Why? Did I do something?"

"Oh god, no," Soo sobbed. "You did nothing wrong. It's me. I did something wrong."

"W-what?" Baek asked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't have fever," the omega began. "I called Chanyeol because I wanted him to take Sehun. I felt a heat coming up and I wanted him to be out of the house for the days. Chanyeol offered to stay. He knows that I tend to forget drinking. He did nothing, he was just there, checking up on me every now and then. It was all me. I couldn't control myself. I teased him, teased him until he lost control.."

Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun gulping. "So," the alpha breathed out. "That means that he and you?"

"Yes," Soo bawled. "I'm sorry. B-but that's not all.."

"What more is come?"

"I know why Sehun is acting so weird."

"Yeah? What does it have to do with the thing that happened between you and Chanyeol?!"

"Chanyeol once acted exact the same way. It was when I was pregnant with Sehun."

Baekhyun's mouth fell open and his eyes dramatically widened. "Please what?" He asked, leaning forwards a little. "Do you want to tell my that your ex got you pregnant that weekend? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I can't believe it," the alpha laughed out, running a hand through his hair. "I'm gone for one freaking weekend and come back to you being knocked up by your fucking ex husband. For how long do you know it?"

"A couple of days. I got the official confirmation yesterday."

"God, I should've known it," Baekhyun murmured. He started to walk around the room, mumbling to himself. "I should've known."

"What do you should have known?" Soo carefully asked.

"That I never had a fucking chance against him!" Baekhyun's roar startled Kyungsoo. "His fucking mark is still there. His mark shades mine. I thought I just have to give it more time but I guess you don't love me as much as you still love him."

"But I love you," Kyungsoo croaked out.

Baekhyun laughed. "Don't lie to yourself, Kyungsoo. That this mark is still there is not only because you guys have a strong bond and a child together. It's because you don't want it to fade. You still love him. Just face it, be honest."

"O-of course I still love him. He was my first mate but I was the one who broke up. I was the one who wanted this divorce."

"Well, maybe it was a mistake and not exactly what you really wanted."

Silence fell between them. Kyungsoo gazed to the floor, trying to control his still flowing tears while Baekhyun stared at the ceiling. 

"He knows, right?" Baekhyun eventually broke the silence. "I bet he does. If Sehun can smell it, he for sure does too."

Kyungsoo nodded his head. 

"Well, that explains why you shied away from the whole day. I guess I have to thank you for that. Possessive, protective alpha's develop strengths you have no idea of. I've got great respect for his ability to keep himself together, though."

"B-baek.."

Baekhyun sighed. "I know, you're sorry. You don't have to tell me."

Quietly crying Kyungsoo looked at the alpha. He was more than sorry. He could see disappointment in his eyes and he wanted to punch himself for hurting him. 

"You know," Baek began. "I'm glad it's him. He's going to take good care of you. Of all of you."

Those were the last words Baekhyun said before he grabbed a couple of clothes and left the room, the house. Where he went did Kyungsoo not know. All the alpha texted him later was that he would pick up his clothes and other personal belongings later. 

Squeezing his phone in his hands, Kyungsoo curled up in his bed. Sobbing into the pillow, he cried himself to sleep.

  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


"What do you want?"

Chanyeol looked at him, not answering right away. He held out a bag and Kyungsoo took it, scowling. "Thanks but I don't need that," he said after peeking inside the bag. Chanyeol had bought him a couple of vitamins and mineral supplements.

The alpha sighed. "You know you'll need them soon. Just take them."

"I didn't ask you for that."

"What's with you? I just try to help you."

"Yeah, just like you tried to help me when I was in heat," Kyungsoo snapped.

The tall man sighed, shaking his head. "You know that you're just as responsible for this as I am."

Suddenly Kyungsoo's mood changed from angry to frustrated and he started to cry. "I know," he bawled out. "I fucked up."

"He left, huh?" Chanyeol gently pushed the omega inside the house, closing the front door behind him.

"Yes," Soo sobbed, shoulders shaking. "I can't blame him, I would have done the same. But it's the way he left. He wasn't angry."

"Did you want him to be angry?"

"Yes, I wanted him to shout at me but he didn't. All he did was looking at me with those pain filled eyes. I didn't mean to hurt him, he's a good guy."

Stepping forwards, Chanyeol brought the crying smaller into his arms. He rubbed the small of Kyungsoo's back while the omega sobbed into his chest, clawing at his shirt. When he seemed to have calmed down, Chanyeol pulled back. "Maybe you can talk to him."

"And then what, he's going to forgive me?"

"Mabye?"

Kyungsoo frowned. "Shouldn't you be happy that he's gone?"

"Fuck Soo, I love you. You know I still do and all I want is you to be happy. And if it's him who makes you happy then I have to accept that."

"Why do you even hate him so much?"

"Well, he took what's mine. Was mine. He showed up and took over my place so easily. It's hard to describe and it's probably my alpha's pride that got hurt. I just don't like him."

"Would you have forgiven me if I would've cheated on you?"

"If you would've cheated on me," Chanyeol began. "Then yes, I'd probably have forgiven you. But if you would've cheated on me and things would've turned out as they are right now, then no."

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling sadly. "Maybe he and I weren't meant for each other.'

"Don't give up like that," Chanyeol said. "Maybe he'll forgive you. Just try it but don't give up like that."

"You mean like I gave up on us? Didn't you give up on us, too?"

The alpha shook his head. "I would've done anything but I got that you just wanted to draw a line. You can't win a battle that's meant for two, so I just accepted it."

"You never really asked why."

"Do I even want to hear?" Chanyeol asked, chuckling a little. "Do I really want to hear that you fell out of love with me? That you got tired of me? No, I don't think that I want to hear that."

"Will you be there for me?"

"What kind of question is that?" The alpha said. "Of course I'll be there. I'll get you everything you need and want. I'll go and get you sweets in the middle of the night and I'll massage your feet when they hurt. All you have to do is to call me. Call me and I'll be there."

Gifting the tall man a smile, Kyungsoo went in for a hug. "Thank you," he mumbled as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him. 

  
  
  


♥

  
  


Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had one final talk and it ended with Baekhyun leaving, taking all his things with him. They're over and Kyungsoo was okay with it. He had done more than wrong and Baekhyun leaving him was the consequences he now had to live with. 

Exhaling, Kyungsoo sat down on the last step of the stairs as the door fell shut behind Baekhyun. Sehun, who had watched the alpha leaving, walked over to his father. "Is Baekhyun leaving?"

"Yes," Soo said. "And he won't come back. I badly hurt him."

"What did you do?"

"Ah, that's some weird adult stuff you won't understand," the omega smiled. "But you know, I have to tell you something." He patted the spot next to him and waited until Sehun had sat down. "You say that I smell like cotton candy, right?" 

Sehun nodded. "Yes."

"The reason why I smell like that and the reason you want to be so close to me all the time is a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes," Soo nodded. "I'm having a baby."

Innocent Sehun blinked his eyes in confusion. "A baby? Is that why Baekhyun left? Because Daddy will come back home?"

"What? What makes you think that Daddy will come back here?"

"Because the baby needs it's you and Daddy?"

"Baby, Daddy won't come back."

Sadly pouting, Sehun gazed to his feet. "But I want Daddy to finally come back. He's been away so long already. Having Baekhyun here was fun but I miss Daddy."

Kyungsoo bit his lip. Sehun didn't know that he and Chanyeol weren't a couple anymore. They always had told him that Chanyeol worked far away and had to stay at another apartment because of this. That Baekhyun was his boyfriend was something Sehun didn't realize. He thought Baekhyun was just a friend that would stay with them for some time and because Baekhyun never had kissed Kyungsoo in front of the pup, Sehun looked at them differently.

"I'm sorry, baby," Soo whispered as he stroke his son over the head. "I'm sorry." 

"I miss Daddy."

"Do you want to call Daddy and ask if he wants to come over?"

Sehun's eyes lit up and he nodded, eagerly. "Yes."

The boy toddled after Kyungsoo as he walked to the living room to fetch his phone. He dialed Chanyeol's numbed and gave the phone to his son, then. Patiently waiting for his father to answer the call, Sehun pressed the smartphone against his ear. "Daddy," he chirped after a while. "Daddy, I miss you. Can you come over?"

Kyungsoo watched as the pup nodded to whatever Chanyeol said. He raised a brow when Sehun looked at him. "Daddy ask if he should bring food?" He hummed, nodding his head. "Papa says yes," Sehun answered and hang up after chirping a "Bye-bye."

"So, Daddy will come and bring food?"

"Yes," Sehun grinned. 

Chanyeol was there one hour later with takeout from Kyungsoo's favorite japanese restaurant. The omega let out a faint squeal as he unpacked the bag, humming happily. It had been a while since he had eaten there and he was excited to dig through the delicious smelling food. 

"I hope it tastes the same as usual," Chanyeol said as he stepped to the counter with their son in his arms. "They have a new chef."

"Oh, they do? I didn't know. Since when?"

"Half a year, they told me."

"Well, then let's eat and find out if it's still the same."

During their dinner Sehun had a lot of questions about the baby under Kyungsoo's heart and about himself when he was still a baby.

"When you started teething, you constantly chewed on thing," Chanyeol told his son. "That's why we got you the chic plushy."

Kyungsoo nodded, chuckling. "Yes, because one day you were chewing a hole in one of Daddy's neckties."

The memory of Sehun, at a friends wedding, nibbling on his red satin tie until it had a cherry big hole had Chanyeol laughing. "That day you also started crawling."

"Oh yeah." Kyungsoo leaned forwards, looking at his son. "We lost you."

Sehun gasped. "You lost me?" 

"We brought your play blankie and you were sitting there, playing with your toys but suddenly you were gone," Chanyeol explained. 

"Where did you find me?"

The parents looked at each other, bursting into laughter. Confused Sehun looked back and forth between the adults. "What? What?"

Snickering, Chanyeol wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "You made it all the way to the gift table and were busily ripping open the newlyweds presents." 

"Oh," the boy voiced out. "Did you get scold because of me?"

"No baby," Soo smiled. "Everyone found it quite amusing."

Sehun let out a deep sigh, glad that his parents didn't get scold because of him. "Are you married?"

Both, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol tensed at the question. Their eyes met but Kyungsoo was quick to look away again. "Um, y-yes," he eventually answered, though it wasn't the truth.

"When did you marry?"

"W-we got married a year before you were born."

"Actually," Chanyeol said. "We got married exactly a year before you're born. We got married on April 12, six years ago and on April 12, five years ago, you were born."

Sehun's lips curled into a smile. "Cool!" 

"Yeah," Chanyeol laughed. "Cool."

"When will the baby be born?" The boy then wanted to know.

Kyungsoo hummed a little, counting the months. "In January."

Sehun gasped. "What if the baby comes on your birthday?"

"Then, I'll have a really great birthday surprise," the omega chuckled.  

Sehun continued talking about the baby, asking question until Kyungsoo switched on the TV to shut him. He sighed a little as he walked back to the kitchen, where Chanyeol was washing the dishes. "I swear," he laughed. "He definitely got this perseverance of talking from you."

"Tell me about the things he didn't get from me," the alpha chuckled. He rinsed the bowl he just washed and put it away. "Except the ears."

"Well, there's nothing much left then," Soo smiled. "Do you need some help?"

The alpha shook his head. "I'm almost done, go and have some rest."

"Okay, Soo said and left the kitchen. In the living room he sat down next his son and leaned back. Immediately Sehun snuggled up. Smiling down at his son, Kyungsoo began to comb the boy's soft, black hair with his fingers. 

He gazed up from the TV when Chanyeol entered the room, moving towards the couch. Sehun turned when his father sat down and put his feet into his lap so he had physical contact with both of his parents. He began to giggle when Chanyeol tickled his small feet by running the tip of his finger up and down the sole. 

During watching some cartoons Kyungsoo over and over again felt Chanyeol's eyes on him. Every time he turned his head to meet his eyes, the alpha looked away, focusing back at the TV. 

Eventually Sehun fell asleep and Chanyeol carried him to bed. As he came back down to the living room, Kyungsoo stood up from the couch. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"You kept looking at me the whole time." He could see Chanyeol gulping. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," the alpha said. "I just have to get used to the fact that I can't touch you like before."

Confused, the pregnant furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

Chanyeol shighed. "I just have the same feelings as when you were pregnant with Sehun."

"Oh," Kyungsoo voiced out, knowing what that meant. "D-do you want to do the same what you've done when we found out about Sehun?"

"Badly," the alpha honestly answered, nodding.

Back then when the doctor had confirmed that Kyungsoo was pregnant and he came home to Chanyeol, proudly showing him the very first ultrasound image, the tall man dropped to his knees, planting a loving kiss under his navel, welcoming Sehun to their life.

"Y-you can do it if you want."

The surprise in Chanyeol's eyes were clear to see. With wide open eyes he stared at the smaller. "W-what? R-really?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yeah."

Chanyeol hesitated but eventually took a step towards him. Kyungsoo could feel his heart speeding up when the man sunk to his knees and reached for the hem of his shirt. Ever so slowly Chanyeol rolled his shirt up and leaned closer. 

Holding his breath, Kyungsoo looked down when the alpha pressed a kiss to his still flat stomach, right under his navel. "Hello, little one. Here's your Daddy. Welcome." 

His breath was warm and it sent chills down his spine. "Grow nicely and try not to bother your Papa too much." Kyungsoo was close to tears. It were the exact same words like back then. "I can't wait to meet you."

They looked at each other when Chanyeol stood back up. "Thank you."

At the soft, warm smile the man gifted him, Kyungsoo broke into tears. "I'm sorry," he apologized at Chanyeol's shocked face. "I don't kno-" 

His words got cut off as Chanyeol pulled him into a hug. "It's okay."

"I know I shouldn't ask this but w-would you stay?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Yes, please."

Kyungsoo hadn't changed the sheets yet and so Baekhyun's scent was more than present and Chanyeol growled a little as he slipped into the bed, covering up with the blanket. He fell asleep soon but it wasn't a good, peaceful sleep. Kyungsoo could tell by the way Chanyeol lay there, on the side with his arms folded against his chest. He assumed that Baekhyun's scent was way too strong for Chanyeol to relax even though the other alpha wasn't present. 

Scooting closer, Kyungsoo reached for Chanyeol's wrists and unfolded his arms. He then turned around so they were spooning. As he pressed his back against Chanyeol's body, the alpha stirred a little. His arms moved, wrapping themselves around Kyungsoo's body. 

The omega shivered as his ex husband nuzzled his face into his nape, breathing against his skin. He never thought that he had missed being hugged like this but he did. 

Feeling safe and sound Kyungsoo fell asleep, dreaming about the times he and Chanyeol had been still a couple.

  
  


♥

  
  


Months passed and Chanyeol stayed over more and more times. Sometimes it was because Sehun wanted him to, other times it was Kyungsoo who asked him to stay over. This time was no exception. The pregnant had asked if he'd stay and, of course, he said yes.

Kyungsoo currently was in a stage of his pregnancy where he had to throw up a lot. No matter what he ate, it came back up only minutes after consuming. 

"Papa is in the bathroom," Sehun informed him as he walked into the house. He put the key Kyungsoo had given him and his bag away and walked over to the guest bathroom, knocking onto the door.

Kyungsoo hung above the toilet bowl, choking. A sour smell hit Chanyeol's nose and he scrunched up his nose. Peeking over Kyungsoo's head into the toilet he saw that the pregnant had spit out nothing much. "You know, eating nothing is not a solution either."

The omega whined. "I've thrown up way too often today. I'm sick of it. I want it to stop."

"Maybe we should start with calming your stomach," Chanyeol said. "I'll go and make you some soup."

Kyungsoo had started to show a couple of weeks ago and Chanyeol smiled as the smaller walked into the kitchen with his shirt stretching over the small, four months bump. "Why is throwing up even a thing. In the first second the baby gives you cravings for the weirdest shit and in the next it wants you to spit it out again."

"You shouldn't blame the dwarf on it," Chanyeol chuckled. 

"Okay, then let me blame my body on it," Kyungsoo groaned. "When I'm not pregnant it punish me with heats and when I'm pregnant it makes me feel sick. Find the bug."

"You have my fullest compassion."

Huffing, Kyungsoo plopped down one of the chairs. "What kind of soup are you making?"

"The special one."

Kyungsoo lips curled into a smile. That special soup Chanyeol was talking about was a soup he had created when Kyungsoo was pregnant with Sehun. The alpha had experimented until he finally had created a soup that filled Kyungsoo's stomach without heavily sitting in his stomach. 

Chanyeol called out for their son as the filled a bowl for Kyungsoo. "Do you want some, too?" He asked as the boy hopped into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Soup," Yeol said and showed his son the content of the bowl.

"No," the boy shook his head. "It's too hot for soup."

It indeed was a very hot summer day and after making sure that Kyungsoo had finished his soup, Chanyeol went outside and build up his son's paddling pool. Sehun was so excited that he didn't even changed into swimming shorts. He just grabbed an armful of toys, stripped down and hopped into the fresh water, buttnaked. 

Kyungsoo took place in the shadow, sipping on a cold drink. "I don't know how heavily pregnant do this during summer. I'm only four months along and already exhausted."

Chanyeol chuckled, sitting down next to him on the bench that stood under a tree in the very center of the garden. "Isn't begin heavily pregnant exhausting in every month? In it may be hot and you're sweating but in winter you have to put on tons of clothes and warm shoes. And spring and fall are the months you never know how the weather will be, so you have to carry a jacket with you all the time."

"Yeah, you're right." Kyungsoo stretched out his legs and peeked at his feet. "Look at this, like elephant feet," he grumbled at his swollen feet and ankles.

Chuckling, Chanyeol patted his thigh. "Come on, I'll take care of them."

Kyungsoo gladly accepted the offer. Leaning his back against the armrest of the bech, he lifted his legs up and placed his feet in the alpha's lap. He hummed as Chanyeol began to massage the first foot. "If you ever lose your job, you can open up a massage salon."

"No, thank you," Yeol laughed. "I'm not so into touching other people's body parts."

"A shame," Soo hummed as a thumb was pressed into his sole. "You could make good money with it."

"I'm pleased with the money I make right now. It's enough to live a good life."

"Yeah, so good that you bought our son tickets to Disneyland," Kyungsoo said, remembering that they soon would fly to Japan. "How much did you spent on that so far?"

"Actually not that much," Chanyeol said. "I made a bargain."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of the attractions will get fixed in the week we'll go there, so they lowered the price. Doesn't affect us, though. The attraction is one Sehun's still to young to ride with anyways."

Nodding his head, something crossed Kyungsoo's mind. "Will we stay all in one room?"

"One suit, yes," came as an answer. "When I bought the tickets, I reserved a two rooms suit. It has a view onto the castle."

"We should bring an extra bag for all the stuff Sehun is going to want to have."

"We have 20kg free baggage, each, I think that'll be enough," the alpha laughed. 

"Oh really? Then I'll pack the big suitcase."

"Hahaha, do that."

Kyungsoo really did. When they one week later headed to the check-in desk, Chanyeol had to pull the bright red  travel suitcase to the baggage drop. His own bag looked tiny compared to the giant case and he wondered what Kyungsoo had packed that it was already that heavy.

Two and a half flight hours later they arrived at Tokyo and took a cap to the resort. Sehun was glued to the cap window, looking at everything with big eyes. After a twenty minutes drive the tops of the towers of the Disney castle were to be seen and the pup wiggled in excitement. "We're there! We're there!"

The suit Chanyeol had reserved was called Neverland suite and resembled the world of Peter Pan. While the masters bedroom was build up as Captain Hook's cabin with a king sized bed and colors held in brown and red, the other bedroom was themed after the indians village. A giant tipi stood in the corner of the room and Sehun let out a loud squeal. "I want to sleep here!"

He inspected the inside of the tipi, rolling around the soft pillows but soon he had enough of it and finally wanted to explore the park. 

They met Mickey Mouse and Goofy, Sehun snapped pictures of himself and Tigger and Chanyeol almost fought Prince Charming after the man not so charmingly whistled after Kyungsoo, winking at him.  

It flattered the pregnant that Chanyeol was that protective and he blushed slightly when the alpha grabbed him by the hand, linking their finger together. "Prince Charming," Yeol grumbled as he pulled Kyungsoo along. Kyungsoo chuckled quietly into his palm, not registering his actually thumping heart.

By the time Sehun got sleepy, it was almost seven in the evening. They had seen many attractions, met many Disney characters and ate tons of good food. Only once Kyungsoo had to throw up and it was only to be thanked Chanyeol that he didn't puke onto the street.

Heading back to the hotel, Chanyeol took care of Sehun while Kyungsoo took a shower in the attached bathroom of the master's bedroom. Their pup was sound asleep when he stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his head.

"He almost fell asleep while brushing teeth," Chanyeol chuckled as he walked past the pregnant.

Kyungsoo watched their son for a while before he switched off the lights and closed the door, moving back to his and Chanyeol's bedroom. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from his back and climbed into the bed. While rubbing the cold lotion into the skin of his belly, he suddenly felt a pressure against his palm. 

A gasp left him. "Ah!"

Moving his hand, pressing his fingers into the small bump he broke into a wide smile when another kick of the baby inside him followed. 

Chanyeol stepped out of the bathroom just as Kyungsoo moved both his hands over his exposed belly, frowning in concentration. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

Looking up, Kyungsoo beamed at the alpha. "It kicked me."

"No way," Chanyeol gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, yes, come here," waving at him, Kyungsoo told the taller to come over. 

Chanyeol sat down on the mattress right in front of Kyungsoo. The pregnant placed both of his hands on his belly and just a moment later he could feel a faint kick against his palm. "Unbelievable."

"I know right? It's early. Way earlier than Sehun." Smiling, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol moved his hands over his belly until the baby stopped kicking. As the man reached for the hem of his shirt to cover his bump up, he felt a sting in his heart. "Can I try something?"

Chanyeol lifted his head to look at him. "Try?" He asked. "What do you want to try?"

Without saying another word, Kyungsoo reached out and cupped Chanyeol's face. He could see the man's eyes widened as he leaned closer to capture his lips. He closed his eyes, sighing softly when he felt Chanyeol kissing him back. 

"So that's what you wanted to try? Kissing me?" Chanyeol asked in a whisper when they pulled apart again. 

"The night I told Baekhyun what has happened, he laughed out. He said that he always knew that he didn't have a chance against you. I didn't want to believe it but he opened my eyes. I still do love you, much more than I wanted to admit. And I miss you, I just realized," Kyungsoo said, still holding Chanyeol's face in his hands. "I never fell out of love with you, I was just dumb. I thought there was something missing in my life after Sehun was born. I was frustrated that everything was so monotonous, not realizing that it was my own fault when I asked for the divorce."

"So, and what does that exactly mean now?"

"I love you, Chanyeol. I want you back."

When Chanyeol didn't answer at first, Kyungsoo panicked. He was about to let go of the alpha when the man grabbed his wrists, holding them in place. "God, you have no idea how long I've hoped for you to say that."

Kyungsoo broke into a smile when Chanyeol leaned in for another kiss. He hummed and slung his arms around the man's neck as he climbed into his lap. 

Soon tongues joined the game and the atmosphere in the room got hot. Piece by piece their clothes got off their bodies and soon heated up skin was pressed on heated up skin. Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as Chanyeol slipped a finger into him, working him open. He quickly grew impatient, wanting more. 

He threw his head back in pleasure when Chanyeol helped him sitting down on the man's shaft. He rocked his hips, panting and gasping at the sensation.

It was slow, sensual love making with a lot of kisses, gentle touches and whispers of sweet nothings. Kyungsoo moaned against the alpha's lips as his knot locked them together. 

There was not much room to move but the bucking of Chanyeol's hips was enough the bring them over the edge. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol knitted his brows together, grunting softly as he came. Leaning forwards, he rested his head on the man's shoulder, panting as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him, stroking his sides while kissing his sweaty temple. Moving a little, Kyungsoo brushed his lips against the warm skin of Chanyeol's shoulder, kissing it before moving up the man's neck up to his ear. "Make me yours again," he whispered and tilted his head, bearing his neck to the alpha.

Chanyeol's eyes flashed for a second as he eyed the exposed neck. His mark was still there, he could see it but there was no way he would not take the chance of claiming Kyungsoo again. Breathing in and licking his lips, he bit down the flesh, breaking through the skin. 

Kyungsoo moaned out at the dull pain, shivering as Chanyeol licked the mark a couple of times. "Mine."

  
  


♥

  
  


Another couple of months passed, with summer saying goodbye and fall bringing rainy days. At the Park's house things were back to the times before Chanyeol and Kyungsoo got divorced. Chanyeol had moved back in and the former guest room that then chad become an office had changed yet again and was a nursery with icy blue walls. 

"Papa! Papa!"

Kyungsoo flinched at his son's loud squeaked and shot up from the couch. The little boy under his heart kicked out at the sudden jerky movement but quickly calmed down again. "What?"

"Papa, Daddy got hurt!" Sehun shouted from upstairs. "He's bleeding!"

Rushing up the steps Kyungsoo found the alpha in their bedroom, sitting on the floor. "Chanyeol," he gasped as he noticed a bleeding wound on the man's forehead. He sunk to his knees and grabbed his face. "How did this happen."

Visibly dazed by the stroke he had gotten, Chanyeol blinked his eyes. He pointed at a side panel of their new bed and breathed out. "Put it there and suddenly bang."

Furrowing in confusion, Kyungsoo gazed at their son. "What?"

"Daddy put the long thing there. It leaned against the wall but suddenly it fell and hit Daddy in the head."

"Baby, could you go and get me a wet washcloth?"

Sehun dashed out of the room and was back in no time, holding a wet cloth in his hands. Kyungsoo took it and gently brought it up to Chanyeol's wound. "Ow," the man hissed.

"Is it bad?" Sehun asked in worry.

"Nah, don't worry. Your Dad is pig-headed, he'll survive it."

"Hey," Chanyeol whined. "I'm not pig-headed."

"Oh yes, you are," Kyungsoo chuckled, leaning forwards the peck the man's pouty lips. "Now, come on, you should put some ice on that."

"And here I thought we could inaugurate our bed tonight," the man groaned as he sat down the couch with an ice pack pressed against his head. "My head feels like it's going to burst."

Kyungsoo snickered, running a hand through Chanyeol's messy hair. "Aw, too bad," he joked. "Do you think you'll be able to finish or do you want me to get out the futon?" 

"I think I-argh."

"Okay, whatever you thought, you won't finish it. We'll sleep down here on the futon."

"I want too, I want too," Sehun squeaked. "Can I?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

As Kyungsoo later the day got out the futon, he opened the drawer with the bed linen to get out a cover for one of the pillows. As rummage through it, a small black box came to view. He reached for it, smiling at it. Slipping it into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing, he grabbed a pillow cover and went back down to the living room. 

Sehun and Chanyeol already lay on the soft futon, rolling around, cuddling. "Oh, can I join?"

"Of course," his son squealed. 

Covering the small box with the pillow cover as he pulled it out of the pocket, Kyungsoo laid it onto the couch before he then joined his family. Sehun lay on top of his father and Kyungsoo laid down next to, snuggling up. Chanyeol brought a hand down to the small of his back, holding him in place. 

"Daddy, you won't leave again, right?"

"No," Chanyeol said, smiling. "Never. Unless your Papa kicks me out."

Gasping, Kyungsoo hit the alpha in the chest. "Excuse me, what did you just say?!"

"Nothing," the tall man grinned, causing Sehun to giggle. He turned his head and plant a kiss on the omega's plump lips. 

Closely snuggled together the family enjoyed the moment, talking about some random stuff until Sehun fell asleep, listening to his father's deep voice and his steady heartbeat. Kyungsoo smiled as Sehun sighed in his sleep, small fingers tangled in Chanyeol's shirt. "Do you think our other mucky pup will be an alpha, too?"

"Hopefully," Chanyeol chuckled softly. "Or else you have to lock me away in a handful of years."

Kyungsoo laughed out. "Yeah, your possessiveness scares everyone off. Sehun got that attitude as well. He barked at a beta as he tried to help me at the supermarket. The poor guy got the shock of his life."

Smirking, Chanyeol lifted his head a little and kissed the top of Sehun's head. "Good boy."

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Would you marry me?"

"What?" Chanyeol asked as if he hadn't heard right. "What did you say?"

"Would you marry me again?"

"Of course," the alpha said, lips curling into a smile. "I'd marry you every time again."

"Well then," rolling away, Kyungsoo reached for the hidden box and moved back into place. "Will you marry men, then? Again?"

Eyes widening, Chanyeol reached for the small box. "You bought rings?" His lips parted as he flipped the box open but no sound escaped him. "You-" "Yeah," Soo nodded, studying the alpha's face. "I kept them."

Taking out the smaller of the two rings, Chanyeol put the box aside and reached for Kyungsoo's hand. "It feels even better than back then," he whispered as he slipped the golden ring onto the omega's finger. 

Kyungsoo's hands were shaking a little as he did the same to Chanyeol, sliding the ring down the man's finger. He smiled and traced the band with his thumb. 

"So, we just got engaged with our wedding ring," Chanyeol chuckled softly. "When do you want me to call the registry office?"

"Surprise me," Soo smiled as he leaned close. "We don't have to rush."

"Right. We have all time in the world," the alpha nodded, meeting his mate's lips for a tender kiss.

  
  


♥

  
  


Kyungsoo's birthday was a day it heavily snowed. After enjoying a piece of cake and drinking some hot chocolate Sehun disappeared into the garden, rolling around the thick blanket of snow in his cute blue snowsuit.

Chanyeol took the time his son was busy and snuggled up Kyungsoo's side, prepping the omega's round belly with kisses. "You know, baby, I really want to meet you."

"Yeah, me too," Kyungsoo added. He brought his hands into Chanyeol's hair, messing it up.

The belly bulged where Chanyeol had kissed and he plant another peck to the spot. "I know that you can hear me. Come out soon, okay? We're all waiting for you."

The night before Kyungsoo's birthday the omega woke up having cramps but they turned out to be just braxton hicks and so the family drove back home after heading to the hospital. Sehun broke into tears as he heard that it was just false alarm. He desperately wanted to finally meet his baby brother. 

"Hopefully the next contractions are the real ones," Kyungsoo sighed softly. He really was tired and exhausted. His back hurt and his sleeping periods were short, even though the was constantly sleepy. 

"Who knows," Yeol hummed. "Maybe he comes today."

He didn't that day but he did exactly 48 hours later. Kyungsoo's water broke during preparing his family's lunch meal and shortly after arriving at the hospital the real deal began. Chanyeol was there to hold his hand, kissing his sweaty forehead and whispering comforting words into his ear. 

He let out happy, exhausted cry as the midwife gratulate them with a bright smile. "Oh, such a beautiful little boy."

Chanyeol kissed his lips before moving to cut their baby's cord. Sehun was allowed to enter the room shortly after. Rushing to his Papa's side, he peeked at his newborn baby brother. "Finally," he whispered. 

"Yes, finally," Kyungsoo nodded. "So, what do you think?"

"He looks like you," the pup smiled. "He's cute."

"He does," Chanyeol agreed, stoking his older son over the head. "Well, and you're a big brother now."

Sehun proudly grinned. "Would the big brother then like to help me washing the little one?" Looking at the midwife, Sehun nodded. "Yes!"

Chanyeol stayed with Kyungsoo, showering the younger with kisses. "Thank you."

"Well, thank you too," Kyungsoo chuckled. "I love you."

"And I love you," Chanyeol whispered, kissing the omega once again. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

Nodding, the alpha pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and gave it to Kyungsoo. "I got it a minute before your water broke."

Taking the phone, Kyungsoo saw that Yeol had opened a message. "Dear Mr. Park," he read out. "We are glad to inform you that your requested date for the wedding ceremony is still available. We're looking forward to meet you and your on Friday, Apr-" Kyungsoo's words got caught in the back of his throat. "April 12?" He broke into a wide smile. "That's amazing but you're going to tell your son that he has to spend his birthday at a registry office."

"Well, if you'd have read the full message would now know that we got the appointment at 11am," Chanyeol chuckled. "I want it to be just the two of us. Well, and the dwarf. Nobody else has to know."

Kyungsoo hummed. "I like that idea."

They shared a couple of kisses, enjoying each other's company until Sehun called out for them from the attached from where he and the midwife bathed the baby. "Papa! Daddy! They want to know his name! And me too! What's his name?"

The parent's chuckled. "Jongin," Chanyeol shouted back. "Park Jongin."

 

  
  



End file.
